1. Background of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic bowling scoring system which is capable of automatic processing of scoring.
2. Prior Art
Many bowling systems which have been provided in bowling amusement centers are capable of automatic processing of complicated work, such as scoring and filling in sheets. The bowling system, in general, has pin remainder detection means for detecting the reminder of pins after a bowl is thrown, which is comprised of a video camera and an image processing device. Also, the bowling system has a scoring device for scoring and a console having a display screen displaying the score. That configuration enables players to free from the complicated work, such as the scoring. Therefore, the players can be devoted to the bowl throwing, thereby service to the players being improved.
In addition, there have been the bowling amusement centers which adopt the red pin services for the players. The red pin service is a service in which a red pin is previously set in an automatic pin setting device. If a player can succeed in knocking down the red pin, the player can get a specified premium, such as goods and discount. The red pin service is generally performed on the predetermined date. The red pin is set in the pin holding portion of the automatic pin setting device by manual operation before opening time of each day. If the red pin appears after the setting of the red pin, the player calls a worker of the bowling amusement center, who usually stands in the front desk to be checked whether the red pin has fallen down after the player rolls the ball. If the red pin is fallen down, the premium is given to the player at the time or after the playing, or the price for the playing is discounted.
However, the above mentioned services to the players are limited in gathering customers, so more effective ways have been required. The conventional red pin service needs manual operation to set the red pin, and the worker of the bowling amusement center must check by himself at the player's lane whether the red pin is fallen down or not.